Revelation
by Children of Summer
Summary: AU. What could have happened if Merlin had stayed in that tavern. (Post 5.11)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you will enjoy this pure madness. Reviews are gladly appreciated.

What would've happened if Arthur, accidentally so, broke the touch barrier or crossed the line as you wish. Moments of truth, sacred feelings and all-consuming love for your pleasure.

Thank you so much for reading.

Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

Merlin found his way easily to the Tavern as it was the place where his own company were always preoccupied. It was easy enough to spot; all around familiar faces of knights and their squires were milling about and laughing. Their loud voices could be heard everywhere. From the noise level, Merlin suspected two banners with the emblem of golden lion on a scarlet background and this could only mean that the majority of the castle were in the large pavilion; He passed through two sleeping heads in front of the main entrance and headed over.

Merlin could see Arthur surrounded by his fearless warriors and some knights of his guard who were standing just behind his back. They were eagerly discussing matters of the coins which Merlin did find amusing after all. He decided not to attract other commoners attention due to the incident that happened last week and carefully slipped in to the part of the room where the candles were partly on. This incident was all a part of the stupid Dares, he was forced to wear a maid's gown all week and persuaded one of guards accompany _'a dear lady' _to the Grand Feast at the castle. Merlin was absolutely humilliated in every possible way, and he might've enjoyed being _a lady_ at first, but not untill he saw Arthur's sheepishly smiling face - this grimace haunted him everywhere just as his teases.

The most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him was when he nearly spilled out the jar of wine on one of the King's most important guests. To Merlin's complete shock, the guest didn't say a word but a tiny smile touched his lips. Afterwards he was told that "_A_ _maid like you, shouldn't be serving at all, oh my dear, don't be shy..ohh my my, you have very capturing eyes." _He mumbled something as "_Thank you, my lord. Pardon me, but I cannot say the same about yours, because evidently so, YOU ARE THE BLIND MORRON!" _Merlin screamed the last two words fiercely and run away as if he was an offended mistress, holding tightly the lavish, yes the_ lavish_ flounce. The whole court could hear Arthur's groan that night. As a part of his punishment, Merlin did apologie (with gritted teeth) to the ominious guest and the rest of following day was polishing two hundred swords.

Finally when he reached _His Royal Pratness _side, he was welcomed cheerfully by Sir Percival and Sir Leon - the later, to his surprise was there too. Merlin's been always certain that apart from usual duties, Leon has his poems and nothing could please him more than a bright beam of the sun and a piece of fresh parchment - surely he was so wrong.

"Merlin!" Gwaine called cheerfully, laying a hand on his shoulder when he reached him and trying not to dwell on their conversation earlier that morning. "You fought valiantly this morning"

Merlin smiled. "Not too bad for a fair gal" Gwaine conceded. The smile faded on Merlin's face. "But I think it's your squire that you want to be congratulating. He put a lot of the knights out there to shame and fought so graciously"

"That he did indeed." Gwaine grinned, not even offended by Merlin's words. "Merlin, let us forget about that disastrous play?" He laughed.

"Knowing you, I wouldn't put it aside, but if you say so." They embraced each other briefly, laughing.

Gwaine grinned. "True. But I dare say even Arthur has enough sense to know that this youth did well today despite not being the victor. Or if he doesn't, then he's certainly been told so by a greater amount of people. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as proud as the king was when he saw him."

"Hmmm, perhaps" Merlin nodded.

"The Queen as well seemed ever so pleased to see him. I suppose a lot of people will be very unhappy when I send him back home, especially Arthur." Gwaine added.

Merlin couldn't help but grimace slightly at those words. The unpleasant sensation of this evidence turned his stomach.

There was a silence for a moment befor Gwaine patted Merlin gently on the arm. "Needless to say, that Arthur's been asking for you. He had something important to say." He gestured over to the far side of the Tavern where Arthur was sitting with other knights and this _lucky _squire, who was already out of his armour. First Mordred, and now this. Ohh at least not everyone were seemed to be enchanted by this boasting git, or not? Merlin thought. He could see almost everyone in the room were listening intently to him as he was presumably told how wonderful he was, even the stinky farmer Gareth Pintnose who promised to snap this ale-soused apple john earlier this morning.

Everything seemed to be natural as the atmosphere was dull and folk was enjoying the presence of their King, whom they deeply admire.

It was almost midnight but the room was still filled with a lot of enjoyfull people with the horn beer mugs in their hands.

Merlin must admit that he wasn't so sure what was more intoxicating the hopped beer that he's certainly had enough or the strong alle, that tasted like apple and pears and that he desired to sip so terribly. "Just a little, one sip, not more." Merlin muttered under his breath. He was already drunk to bits. "Ohh my...this cup is very prett...pretttyy, come 'ere my deary..." He fell on the floor, with barely an audible _ouch_ and continued hypnosing the poor cup with his already golden eyes. "Aha, I caught yoouu, you foolish woodennn cup..." Giggling as the lovely kitchen maids always do in his presence( obviously when they succeed in drawing his attention to them), Merlin closed his eyes and started enjoying the pleasurable liquid.

"Morglin, right?"Someone with a very familiar voice called, patting him on the shoulder. "I remember you, you were at the Tourney. You are the King's silly and shy servant, right?"

Oh not now. This stupid...

"What?! I be-...gg yourr pardonn?" Merlin turned his face in disgust to see the infamous squire. Even with the blurry vision he recognised that 'pompous' arse. He tried to put on his feet but the way his body was moving, he understood that he got a refusal.

"You did wonderfully!"

What?!

"I could have done better." The youth shrugged nonchalantly.

Merlin narrowed his eyes in concentration to comrehend what he'd heard. "If..youu say soo thenn..you did not bad."

"Well obviously I did_ well_." The squire retorted. "My point was is that I could have done _better_. I could have won."

Merlin couldn't understand for now, was he mad at him or was it all a part of his ridiculous dream? But decided to spare this arrogant git. "Theyy are the champions, yoou must ... "

The youth laughed. "Next time." He said quietly, more to himself than to the laying on the floor Merlin.

"Next time what?" Merlin hissed. He wanted to get rid of this nosey boy as soon as possible.

"Next time I'm going to win." He grinned. "And preferably it will be sooner." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "The King will be so pleased to see that, won't he?"He paused, then added. "He'd certainly _love _to see as I unhorse someone in the proccess. I could reach the final..knights one by one will hit the ground in awe...ahhh."

Merlin rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to shove him hard. And he was sure by now that he did not like this boasting git. Did not, as in he utterly despised him.

He turned instead to see the whole group of knights, smiling when he saw the way this boy was looking at Arthur. "Arhh" Merlin almost cried out.

The squire turned his face to Merlin again, grinning. "I'll tell what you know but shhh." He paused. "With a lovely queen like Guinevere knights must be lining up for her. She's such a delicate flower and needs a husband, a man to treat her proper." He winked charmingly at the shocked Merlin. "I suppose that yesterday on the Tourney, the queen saw me, really saw me. I think she's interested in seeing real men, with maturity, independence and more sophisticated, not a rude, arrogant and selfish child." The youth puffed out his chest.

What?!

"You are speaking of treas-"

"She will speak her mind freely at the tournament tomorrow."

"What are your intentions to the Queen?" Merlin directed back at the squire.

"Nothing. I don't need to tell you that." The youth replied, straightening up to face the servant.

"Yes you do, if you know what's good for you."

"I l-...admire her, "And I won't see her hurt by a man like him."

"Who?"

The squire bent down and whispered into Merlin's ear. "Arthur." Merlin's alle spilled on the floor as he shrugged.

"A man like him?"

"Yes. He's bold, arrogant and common. I on the other hand am in my prime. I have no imperfections."

"Don't you dare say about His Royal Highness (Pratness) such terrible things!" He didn't know what was the drunk and offended Merlin capable of.

"I...I was just talking to my _friend, _is all." The squire smirked. "I had no idea you were so overprotective girlfriend. But I've always thought that there was something strange between you two, and n-"

What?! Friend?!

"Don't push me Rown," Merlin poked his finger into youth's tunic.

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" Rown challenged.

Merlin was so glad that Gauis didn't see him in that state.

"I'll show you if you don't back off and leave Arthur's _woman _alone."

"His woman? She doesn't belong to him, and he doesn't own her." He smirked. "Don't you think you can declare that to your precious king, you mug." The squire turned his lip up at Merlin.

"You won't be spoken about the King like that."

"I won't be spoken to like that by a fussy boy with big and stupid ears." Rown barked.

Stupid?! boy?! "That's it!" Merlin launched himself onto the squire and they started wrestling fiercely. Such a great struggle it was between the two. Rown grabbed Merlin's dark hair, before the later jabbed him in the stomach. Merlin was going to blind his rival by sweeping his alle on his eyes, but the mug's gone. _Where's Arthur?! He's always nowhere to be found when he's needed._ The squire who decided that he'd had enough, raised his fist and swung it through the air, hoping it'd send the servant to the ground, but his fist met nothing.

Maybe because of the complete absence of mind or perhaps it was a good old alle, but only perhaps; Merlin gripped tightly squire's leg and pulled him harshly down. He wasn't sure whether the magic played its part in this revenge, but he could feel the new wave of energy vibrating inside of him...

He looked down at the form of the scared squire and was ready to punch his pretendious face, but another for tonight voice called, this time it was rightly so.

"Merlin? What on earth is going on here?"

"What are you doing to this young squire?" Gauis turned his face to the boy, and then again to Merlin, whose fist was still.

"Gauiss?!" Merlin exclaimed. He obviously had enough of surprises for tonight and as a matter of fact he didn't want Gauis to see him in this state. Not now, not ever. He rubbed his eyes hurriedly. The alcohol had almost gone from his head and now he was supposed to face the consequences. At last he murmured some words...

"Yes!" I'm still waiting for the explanation?"

"I'm ...it will not happen again."

"Merlin!" Gauis scowled at him, as he was contemplating running from the room.

Gauis lost the sight of Merlin's figure and turned his face to the lying squire who was blinking at him. "Get up, and get off to your bed, you've had enough of joy for today. And I do think you wouldn't want Sir Gwaine to know of this, would you?"

"I...I don't understand...was just standing ...and then Merlin.." He paused, comprehending what's happened. "He was going to punch me in the face! How can I forget about that?!" The youth stood up immediately and pursed his lips in irritation. "I need an explanation as well! Hold on, I do not, because ... because _His Majesty_ does! I am to be his valiant knight of the round table... yes I'll be knighted!" The squire was already screaming. " And this rude...he'll be dismissed!" He straightened up slowly, as the spoon swung before his eyes.

Gauis started laughing just like everyone in the Tavern watching this little spectacle. One particular person was interested less in it but started observing this mess with more enthusiasm when he'd understood who was the initiator.

"What has happened?"

"Nothing that is worth your attention Sire." Gauis replied.

"Nothing?! Ha, your manservant, my lord, jumped on me with the silver kitchen spoon and was trying to punch me in the face. He nearly succeded...this is-"

"Sire, we cannot know what truly has happened between the two of them-"

"Yes it was me. My intensions were fair, but we had a misunderstanding and I didn't mean any harm, but things got out of hand, and certainly so it was my fault. I'd never ever put an honourable squire of one of the Kings, most brave knight in such position. It will never happen again." Merlin hung his head.

He will not remember anything about it.

"But Sire, how can you trust this..ignorant servant.. he's..he is?" Rown stuck, he didn't know what he'd seen and was those golden balls real?

Arthur ignored the youth and asked Merlin with an evident concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm quite so, Sire."

"He was defending your honour, my lord. Due to his utter loyalty and an endless devotion to you, Sire, Merlin was only hoping to prevent the damage of the words that he misheard, which could cause many troubles. But knowing Merlin, he's been very true in his intentions, therefore apparently in this situation, he was more impulsive and I do feel he regrets it." Gauis said.

Merlin was astonished and a tiny smile appeared on his lips, but he managed to hide it on time.

"Obviously. Well that is enough. Do shake hands and exchange the apologies." He glared at the Gwaine who looked extremely guilty." Sir Gwaine, I do hope you will conclude your business here without your squire. He will be returned to the pavillion, and tomorrow I will re-consider his place in Camelot."

"Yes, Sire. As you please."

"As you know already, if I find him guilty enough, he will be sent immediately to the dungeons, or if he's threaten my manservant." He glanced at Merlin and the tight feeling in his chest increased. _  
_

"But Sire-" The youth couldn't finish his sentence.

"Don't."

Not breaking the eye contact with Merlin, Arthur continued." You may shake hands, after Rown, you may go."

Merlin didn't understand why Arthur was so persistent and what was happening at all. He'd never before done something like that in public, moreover he'd never thanked him but this... ohh it's different story.

"Yes, my lord. I apologie for my horrible behaviour earlier." Merlin held out his hand which Rowb took hurriedly and muttered something under his breath.

"I didn't hear you." Arthur rubbed his face before speaking again."Say that aloud."

Arthur was being not himself: he wasn't teasing, nor joking. He was actually angry. Was he serious about all those things? Of course he was, because he values their friendship, after all he'd admitted it once. But tonight it did occur to Merlin that he might've done something, that...

"You will do as I say, apologise now!" Arthur grabbed the youth by his collar and turned him towards Merlin.

"Will you accept my apologies?"

"Yes, I will." Merlin sighed.

He saw that Arthur's tension has gone and his body relaxed. What's wrong? What is the reason he's acting so oddly?

"Good, you may go." The King nodded to two of his knights. They took the squire by his elbows and walked out of the tavern.

"My lord, I think it was the-"

"We shall return now." Arthur looked at his guard and exchanged looks with the host.

The scops started playing again and the cheerful folk already were preoccupied. Arthur bid farewell and turned his face to Merlin who was talking to Gauis.

"Gauis, may I have a word."

Merlin still had no clue what was going on in Arthur's head, but the earlier outburst and this conspiracy made him no less worried.

His eyes almost shut, when he felt someone lightly patting him on shoulder.

"Hurry up, unless you want to stay and spend the rest of the night cleaning the whole tavern?" Arthur grinned.

"No, Sire. Why would you think so? I'd rather wash your robes, polish your shield and sharp your sword." Merlin returned the smile.

"Exactly."

They were starring at each other for no reason; the strange sensation came through Merlin's chest, when he captured Arthur's lingering eyes on his lips, for just a few moments longer.

* * *

There were much cheering and a loud whispering as everyone hurried to obey his words. Arthur merely grinned and grabbed Merlin's arm, steering him out of the Tavern. Once they were outside, he was leaning up against the side of the wall, and whispered under his breath to Merlin:

"Merlin,"

Merlin was ready to hear the thousand new and horrible tortures that was awaiting for him, but the look on Arthur's face and the way his body was reflecting meant otherwise.

He was merely drunk.

"Accompany me back to the castle."

"Is that an order?"

"As if you always do as you told." Arthur breathed. "Merlin stop being such a daft."

Merlin could feel his warm breath on his face. "Come on, I don't want to make the Queen worry of our long absence." He smiled sheepishly at his friend and rubbed Merlin's right cheek.

_Ohh. What is it? Am I dreaming? Is that happening?_ What's he doing?

"Of.. co-uur-se."

Arthur leaned in, closing the gap between their bodies. "Why are you blushing?" He breathed, looking intensely into Merlin's eyes.

"I..we shoul-... Art-"

"What? Tell me you don't know why and how. Tell me you haven't been longing for _that_ moment." Arthur whispered.

Arthur's hand went down to Merlin's waist and another was still brushing his cheeks and jaw, so carefully.

"What are you doing, Sire?" Merlin was paralysed.

"Merlin, do away formalities." Arthur pushed him against the wall and pressed their thighs together.

"Ohh, Arthur I think we'd better get going, shall we?"

They were alone in the dark alley between two inhabiting houses, doing something that Merlin's mind refused to accept.

"You've been thinking about it too, haven't you?" Arthur started planting small, gentle kisses on Merlin's neck.

"Please..."

Arthur's demandind lips were almost inches away from his lips.

"Please what?" He grinned.

"Stopp ...it." Merlin was trying to push him away, but he was stronger even in this state. _Why is he struggling, though? Isn't it what he... _The last thought, he'd prefered to forget.

"I cannot resist..._you._" Arthur's voice became more huskier, as he nipped on Merlin's lower lip. "It's impossible... I've waited so long..and now.. " He pinned Merlin against the cold wall harder.

"Long?" Merlin looked up at him and tangled his arms around Arthur's neck.

"_Yes."_He moaned capturing Merlin's lips with his own and holding him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you will enjoy it. It's a very small one, but the next one will be bigger. Reviews are gladly appreciated.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Merlin could feel his warm breath on his face. "Come on, I don't want to make the Queen worry of our long absence." He smiled sheepishly at his friend and rubbed Merlin's right cheek.

_Ohh. What is it? Am I dreaming? Is that happening?_ _What's he doing?_

_"Of.. co-uur-se."_

_Arthur leaned in, closing the gap between their bodies. "Why are you blushing?" He breathed, looking intensely into Merlin's eyes._

_"I..we shoul-... Art-"_

_"What? Tell me you don't know why and how. Tell me you haven't been longing for that moment." Arthur whispered._

_Arthur's hand went down to Merlin's waist and another was still brushing his cheeks and jaw, so carefully._

_"What are you doing, Sire?" Merlin was paralysed._

_"Merlin, do away formalities." Arthur pushed him against the wall and pressed their thighs together._

_"Ohh, Arthur I think we'd better get going, shall we?"_

_They were alone in the dark alley between two inhabiting houses, doing something that Merlin's mind refused to accept._

_"You've been thinking about it too, haven't you?" Arthur started planting small, gentle kisses on Merlin's neck._

_"Please..."_

_Arthur's demandind lips were almost inches away from his lips._

_"Please what?" He grinned._

_"Stopp ...it." Merlin was trying to push him away, but he was stronger even in this state. Why is he struggling, though? Isn't it what he... The last thought, he'd prefered to forget._

_"I cannot resist...you." Arthur's voice became more huskier, as he nipped on Merlin's lower lip. "It's impossible... I've waited so long..and now.. " He pinned Merlin against the cold wall harder._

_"Long?" Merlin looked up at him and tangled his arms around Arthur's neck._

_"____Yes."__He moaned capturing Merlin's lips with his own and holding him tightly._

"Merlin!"

Was it all a hallucination? Or a game of his mind?

"Why are you keep standing there! We're out of time." Arthur shouted. "And stop staring at me like you've just seen my dear sister, will you?"

"Of course Sire, I was...I was..."

"Merlin, stop mumbling, we must go."

"Yes, Sire."

"I spared you tonight, but it doesn't mean that you should ever behave like that. Where was your gratitude?" He took a hold of Merlin's hand.

"Sire?"

"You made a fool of myself."

The grip tightened on Merlin's wrist.

"Merlin, what is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, Sire."

Arthur leaned a bit close and murmured. "You're my old friend. We've known each other for quite long time. I'm perfectly aware of when something's troubling you."

"Absolutely nothing, my lord." Merlin made a parody of smile, trying not to show any emotions.

"Alright, then."

At last Arthur patted him lightly on the back and ventured out.

Soon he lost the sight of Arthur's silhouette, but stayed where he was, still against that cold wall. His heart skipped one beat at the thought of what has just happened. One part of him has always denied that. But what's just happened must never happen again. At least he should never allow himself think of it.

But it felt so ridiculously real. A touch. One single touch. He must be dreaming of it for such a long time.

This tiny touch was still lingering on his cheek.

"Arthur..."


	3. Chapter 3

The main object of people's wondering eyes now was sitting on her silk chair in front of the grand window, delicately brushing her hair_. _"What's the matter with you, dashing young man?" she asked, merely, although for someone it could be seemed to be a bit demanding.

_ Dashing man?_

_Very flattering._

"It is so impolite to stare, especially like you do."

_Now convenient._

"Would you mind please turning, just a little your head, so I could see your eyes, your doe-eyed eyes-"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Merlin, milady."

Few cushions was thrown at the infamous person and with a voice of dozen fallen vases, the charming woman fled from the chamber.

()()()

_And now where's he? It was undisputedly agreed that everything, **this time**, was going to be strictly according to the plan. A very good acquiantance of Camelot paid them a little visit today, and was supposed to be greeted in its fairest manners, referring to old traditions.  
_

"Merlin!"

A groan of annoyance spread across the corridors and even some of the knights, who came across with the King in this moment, nearly collided with each other, because the noise was extremely loud.

_Where'd he gone, huh? This utter dollop-head._

Arthur ascended the stairs and peered into every single chamber. And eventually, after been looking for Merlin for about two good long hours, he did admit that there was only one place where his manservant could be.

"I knew it!" Arthur rubbed his eyes, obnoxiously.

"Sire, what is it?" Gauis asked, entering the chamber later this day. He was being concerned for the Arthur's condition as ever, for he hasn't emerged from his bedchamber since this morning. And especially when he saw the young man sitting on his chair, with his hands on both of his temples, not blinking, just starring blankly at the wall, - it occured to him that there was something more to the King's recent state, something that he would never dare to suspect nor ask, - that is why another question was elicited from the youth.

"Has Lady Ellanel not required any special herbal essence? It was considered to be less stinky this time and more effective."

Arthur flashed his eyes and looked down, then blunk and turned his face to Gauis. "I suppose so. It is as good as it always was." he then, turned away and continued staring at his hands on the table.

"Are you well, my lord?"

"Yes, Gauis." replied Arthur, and then added. "Have you seen Merlin? I've been looking everywhere and didn't manage to find him."

Gauis rubbed his knuckles. "I presume, my lord, he's gone to tav-"

"Exactly."

It was seen that Arthur was struggling to ask something else but fought the urgency, and took an interest in the few parchments, lying on the table.

"If I am to see him, I will immediately tell him you need him."

_I do._

()()()

Few moments passed and as Merlin was, precisely in the middle of his discussion with himself, somebody knocked, delibarately two times on the door and without hearing any response, opened it.

"Deares- Merlin?!"

At first Arthur's eyes widened in shock and then, in suspicion? Merlin knew that when Arthur didn't know how to react on something that was bothering him deeply, or he was so confused with his emotions, moreover stunned by them - his lips were thickened and brows knitted and the look on his face was absolutely horrid.

On the contrary, now, there was no evident sign that he was angry, moreover he was staring at Merlin intently, his eyes demanding an answer. To what?

"What are you doing here, Merlin?"

_Of course, this one._

Arthur went further into the room, and closed the gap between them in two steps. Something strange and uncertain was in his eyes, that Merlin couldn't recognise.

None of them spoke, nor moved, as the silence's fallen on the room for a few long tempted moments. Apparently so, Merlin didn't notice at first that they have been standing dangerously close to each other. Only a few inches separated them, so that Merlin could feel the warmth of Arthur's body through his clothes, and hear the sounds of _their_ pounding hearts. Oddly enough, it seemed that either of them wanted to break the silence, willing not to let the words escape from the mouth.

It's been a week since _that incident_ outside of the tavern, and Merlin almost had forgotten the strong sensation of that single touch, and found some more perfectly reasonable explanations to his recent unnapropriate behaviour, when Arthur just like that, invaded in his personal space and reassured him that what he's feeling is deep and pleasantly_ real._

But Arthur was acting rather evenly, and not a spot subtlety, so it could only mean that this tiny touch was a simple gesture of their bond, of their companioship to be more certain. And how did it happen, that Merlin was immensely sad by this fact? What would be the right explanation to it?

Merlin was lost in his thoughts and for the second time, didn't notice how the gap was closed again between their bodies and Arthur's breath was on his neck.

He hesitated for a moment and then looked up, to see Arthur's tantalising eyes. Their gazes locked and Merlin's stomach flipped, while the chest tightened, filling with the warmth. He could barely breath in the moment when Arthur had reached out and put his hand just beneath his heart. The faint shiver went down Merlin's spine and Arthur probably felt that too, as he let out a small breath.

"Art-" Merlin started but was cut off by the look he was given. He needed the reassurance of what was happening is right and it wasn't a dream, but he knew that if he did move an inch then the moment would be lost.

Only now, Merlin realised that they were still in the chamber of their treasures guest, and that the door wasn't, in fact, locked but his mind was already consumed with the thoughts of how rightly it felt and as Arthur lowered his gaze on Merlin's lips, he could feel his cheeks flushed and hot, though the feeling of dizziness soaked Merlin's body.

And then as Arthur leaned in closer, somebody knocked on the door. "Milady, are you in there?" and then she hurried down the corridors, for the sound of leaving footsteps was heard.

Merlin thought that Arthur would scowled away from him as soon as he'd heard a maid's voice, or told him off, - but none of this happened.

Arthur remained still, though put down his hand, before gently tracing a line up Merlin's chest, and fluttered his eyes, then turned away and vanished.

Merlin stayed in the same pose for a few minutes and then emerged from the room.


End file.
